Sanae Kochiya
"This is the Moriya shrine, A long-forgotten shrine of the past. It was moved into Gensokyo together with the lake you see here." General Information Sanae Kochiya is a human, but is also a distant descendant of the goddess Suwako Moriya. Her role at the Moriya Shrine is similar to a shrine maiden, but with her inherited power Sanae has also become a minor deity herself. Originally from the Outside World, Sanae migrated to Gensokyo with the shrine and its two resident goddesses, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. As a result, she is rather knowledgeable about the outside world and modern living, although her attempts to explain scientific concepts usually just confuse the locals. Her knowledge on things like the youkai of Gensokyo, on the other hand, seems a bit lacking for a shrine maiden. Personality Sanae is confident, energetic and dutiful, sometimes too much so, and tends to get carried away easily or have trouble thinking for herself. She also appears to be something of a geek, making references to popular culture and having knowledge of advanced scientific concepts. As someone who grew up in the Outside World, much of Gensokyo seems strange and novel to her; she finds unusually great fun in exterminating youkai and solving incidents, seeming to view herself as the hero of a fantasy novel or video game. Multiple characters have noted that Sanae's dismissive attitude towards youkai and youkai power makes her too much like a youkai herself. The simple fact that she is adjusting to life in Gensokyo makes her an extremely rare case. Abilities Sanae is capable of invoking miracles through her godly heritage, and many of her spell cards are themed after miracles of odd events. It's mainly the manipulation of weather. The "miracles" that she can invoke are not related to good or bad fortune – they are merely events that have a very low chance of occurring. Before invoking a miracle, she needs time to prepare it proportional to how unlikely the miracle is. Simple ones can be invoked with a single word, while the most complex can take days. Story When humans on the Outside World began losing their faith in her and Kanako Yasaka, the shrine's actual deity, Kanako decided to move the shrine to Gensokyo where at least youkai might have faith in them. During the events of Mountain of Faith, Sanae tried threatening the Hakurei Shrine in order to establish the Moriya Shrine as the dominant one, not realizing how powerful humans like Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame were. In response to the threats Sanae was defeated by the heroine followed shortly after by Kanako and Suwako Moriya's defeat. However, the residents of the Moriya Shrine have since come to an understanding with their new neighbors and live in peace with the other residents of Youkai Mountain. Relationships Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya Sanae serves as the shrine maiden of Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya, and moved with them to Gensokyo. Sanae is also Suwako's distant descendant. During the events of Mountain of Faith, Kanako sends Sanae out to collect faith. Much like Yukari Yakumo's use of Ran and Chen, Sanae can summon Kanako and Suwako in her spell and skill cards in Touhou Hisoutensoku. Marisa Kirisame Sanae frequently meets Marisa on her visits to the Hakurei Shrine, and they seem reasonably friendly. Ness When Ness somehow found his way into Gensokyo a long time ago, he met Sanae and befriended her during the Mountain of Faith ''incident. Teddie Sanae has only recently befriended Teddie, but she thinks he's very nice and she cares about him quite a bit. She also thinks Teddie is adorable, and she wants to hang out with him to know more about him. Sanae gets sad whenever she sees Teddie flirting with other people. Apparently, it’s because of jealousy. Nitori Kawashiro Nitori is a good friend of Sanae. They met in the ''Mountain of Faith ''incident long ago, where they helped Ness stop Kanako. Sanae is sometimes seen helping Nitori with technology from the outside world. Aya Shameimaru Aya also helped Sanae, Nitori, and Ness. She sometimes asks Sanae for information about the outside world, so she can write interesting news articles. Momiji Inubashiri Momiji also helped Sanae and her friends stop Kanako. Sometimes, Momiji is seen protecting Sanae. Hina Kagiyama Along with the last three, Hina was also a party member in the journey, and she was the first one to join. Sanae sometimes tries to help Hina gain more followers and worshipers. Reimu Hakurei Sanae appears to have a friendly relationship with Reimu Hakurei, as she has been seen visiting the Hakurei Shrine on numerous occasions, both in the prologue of ''Undefined Fantastic Object and in Wild and Horned Hermit; Sanae is even tasked with watching the shrine while Reimu is training with Kasen Ibaraki. Category:Stage Five Boss Category:Heroes